More Than Brotherly Love
by PairingsYouDidn'tKnowYouLiked
Summary: The truth was, Ayame was in love with his younger brother, and he had been for a long time. Rated M for incest!


**A/N: **I don't own Fruits Basket or anything, also this is rated M for incest! No lemons or anything like that =O

* * *

><p>"Yuuuuukiiiiii~!" Ayame yelled as he jumped Yuki and embraced him in a bear hug.<p>

Yuki cried out in shock, then flushed with embarrassment and asked, "Ayame! What are you doing in my classroom?"

"My dear Yuki, I was merely ensuring that the strict examination schedule has not affected my sweet baby brother's mental health! When I heard from Gure-san that you were studying hard, night after night, for your examinations, I simply _had_ to rush right over to make sure you are all right!" Ayame declared, stealing the spotlight. The entire class stared at him, wondering who this strange man was and why he was in their classroom. Yuki was not amused.

"You are affecting my mental health! Go away!" he said exasperatedly, but it did not faze Ayame one bit.

"My darling brother, you don't know what you are saying! You need to come home with me right now and rest up!"

"I can't go home this close to exams, I need to study. And even if I needed to leave, I certainly wouldn't go home with you," Yuki replied, sitting down at his desk.

"That's my boy, Yuki! Fighting on towards the light of knowledge, even in your darkest hour~!" Ayame declared proudly, wiping a tear from his eye. He gave Yuki a kiss on the cheek. Yuki shuddered and shoved his older brother away.

"Go home, Ayame," he said, "You're upsetting my classmates." Ayame blinked and looked around the classroom. The students seemed to have been blown away by his extravagance, and were now huddled in a corner, staring at this odd intrusion to their daily life. "Besides," Yuki continued, "You aren't allowed in the school unless you get permission from the principal."

Ayame tossed his hair over his shoulder and declared, "My brotherly affections for you shall never be stopped by the tyrannical power of schools and teachers!" Yuki sighed.

"Ayame, didn't you say that you were going to meet Hatori and Shigure back at home for lunch today?"

"Oh no!" Ayame gasped, "My dearest friends are waiting for me! Until next time, Yuki!" With that elegant parting, Ayame swept out the door, leaving a very startled class behind him. When he arrived outside of the school, he sighed and leaned against the wall.

He hadn't, of course, told Yuki the real reason he had visited him at school so suddenly. Nor had he told him the reason he kept staying over at his house. In his room. In his bed. The truth was, Ayame was in love with his younger brother, and he had been for a long time. Not the type of love you would expect from an older brother, but something stronger. Ayame slowly started walking to Shigure's house, knowing that Hatori would be able to tell him what to do. Hatori always knew what to do. That was why Ayame had chosen this particular day to visit Yuki, because he had made plans with his two friends, and they would certainly be able to cheer him up after being sent away by his brother yet again. Well, that and Shigure _had _told him about Yuki's exams that morning. Ayame finally reached the front door, and strode in.

"Gure-san~! Tori-san~! I am here; your hours of uncertainty and sadness are but a memory!" He stepped into the living room, seeing his two friends sitting by the table.

"Aya-san! It has been far too long, my love," Shigure cried, standing up and taking one of Ayame's hands, "I've missed you…"

"My dearest Gure-san, I would never keep you waiting too long," Ayame replied, sliding his hand onto Shigure's back. Hatori interrupted the touching reunion.

"Aya-san, you're late, we were almost going to eat without you," he stated, looking slightly annoyed, "And I have to get home before dinner, I have some paperwork to fill out."

"My poor Tori-san! Do not fret, for I am here now!" Ayame declared, letting go of Shigure. "So," he continued, "What are we eating?"

"Ha ha, just take-out, I'm afraid," Shigure replied, sitting down and gesturing towards the food already laid out on the table, "You know my cooking..." Ayame sat down beside Hatori and sighed heavily.

"Tori-san, Yuki is still so cold towards me," he said sadly, "I don't know how to make him more open and friendly to me." Ayame had told his friends of his different kind of affection to his younger brother a while ago. Seeing as he was clearly not going about the right way to win his brother's heart, they had agreed to help him out the best they can.

Hatori sighed, "You're too clingy, Aya-san," he replied, "Give him some more space, and try to be a bit less…. flamboyant around him. You're probably overwhelming him."

"But Tori-saaan!" Ayame pouted, "I can't help it! When I see my dearest Yuki, I feel like my heart is floating away; and he is the only thing that can anchor me down!" he munched moodily on his meal.

"You can help it, Aya-san, just try, OK?" Hatori said. Ayame, for once, didn't reply. He just continued eating. Shigure stood up.

"I'm making some tea, would you all like some?" he inquired. Ayame nodded despondently, while Hatori politely accepted. Shigure trotted out, just as Kyo opened the front door.

"I'm home!" he yelled, slamming the door carelessly. Shigure yelled something about being nicer to the door as Kyo stared in horror at Ayame. "What is _he _doing here?"

Ayame perked up instantly, a guy had to keep up his image after all. "Now now, Kyon-kichi, that's no way to speak to a guest! I am, after all, going to be staying here for the next few weeks!"

"What? You are?" Shigure said, coming in with the tea.

"What? Not again!" Kyo raged, "And don't call me Kyon-kichi!"

"Why ever not, Kyon-kichi?" Ayame teased. Kyo yelled in frustration and stormed up the stairs, muttering something about it not being worth the trouble. Just then, Yuki walked inside. Ayame watched, enraptured by Yuki going through the simple movements of taking off his shoes and backpack, and announcing his arrival. Ayame was going to launch himself gleefully at his brother, but a warning glance from Hatori stopped him.

"Hello Yuki, I was just leaving," Hatori said. Yuki smiled at him, then, catching sight of his older brother, he froze, twitching slightly.

"Why is _he_ still here?" Yuki muttered to himself. In a louder voice, he said, "Good bye Hatori, and thank you for visiting." After saying goodbye to Shigure and Ayame, Hatori walked outside and started to drive home. Yuki started to walk upstairs, but was interrupted by his brother.

"Yuukiii! Aren't you going to say hello to me?" he called, clearly showing restraint. What he really wanted to do was jump onto his brother and hold him tight. Yuki, however, didn't notice.

"No," he said bluntly as he continued up the stairs. Ayame was going to call out after him, but then he remembered what Hatori had said. He stayed quiet, looking to Shigure for encouragement. Shigure nodded.

"Good job Aya-san," he said quietly, so Yuki wouldn't hear. Ayame smiled half-heartedly.

"Do you really think it'll work, Gure-san? I don't want my Yuki to think I'm being cold to him again," he said worriedly.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I bet Tori-san knows what he's doing," Shigure replied.

Night had fallen, and Shigure had agreed to let Ayame stay at his house for a while. Ayame had been thrilled, and had wasted no time in informing the entire household of this fact. Well, except for Yuki. Ayame had noticed that Yuki was doing homework, so he had decided to leave his brother alone. But now it was getting late, and Ayame needed a place to sleep. He tiptoed over to Yuki's room, and quietly knocked on the door. Getting no response, he tried the door. It was unlocked! Ayame held in a cry of glee, and silently slipped in. He gazed at the scene before him.

Yuki was fast asleep; his blankets pushed halfway down the bed. His pajama top was riding up enough that some of his pale stomach was in view. His hair was slightly messy, and some of it was in his face. His face was relaxed as he continued his peaceful slumber, unaware of his unwanted visitor.

Ayame crept across the room and sneaked into the bed beside him. Shivering, he carefully pulled the blankets up to his chin. Yuki, disturbed by the movement, rolled over in his sleep to face Ayame. Ayame stared at Yuki's face, taking it in. He couldn't remember ever being this close to his brother. He gently brushed Yuki's hair out of his face, his breath coming slightly faster as the view of his brother became unobstructed. He realized then that he had made a big mistake. He couldn't hold back any longer. Just one kiss, surely that wouldn't hurt. Ayame slid his hand onto his younger brother's back, pulling himself slightly closer. He closed his eyes, then closed the gap between their mouths.

His lips were so soft, Ayame noticed, almost like a girl's. He pulled himself closer, hungry for more, until the sleeping figure tensed. Ayame's eyes flew open, and his golden eyes were met with deep amethyst ones, staring at him in shock. Ayame then realized that their mouths were still connected, and he hastily pulled back. Yuki sat up, still staring at his brother in shock, and was that fear Ayame saw?

"Yuki, I-," Ayame began, but he was quickly cut off by his brother.

"Go," Yuki said, "Please." Ayame's eyes clouded over with tears as he obeyed, standing up and creeping out the door. When he reached the hallway, he sat down, and leaned his back against the wall opposite to Yuki's room. He sighed, wondering what had happened to trying to give Yuki more space. If only he had listened to Hatori, this wouldn't have happened. Now his Yuki was afraid of him, and it was all his fault. He sat there, his tortured thoughts keeping him awake for hours until he finally fell asleep, his legs outstretched and his back against the wall.

Ayame was woken up, quite rudely, by Kyo tripping over him and falling flat on his face.

"What the hell are you doing there?" the startled Kyo yelled, "What kind of person sleeps in the middle of the hallway?" Ayame laid down and rolled over, still bleary with sleep.

"I'm still tired…." he mumbled. What had happened last night came back to him in a flash, and he groaned inwardly. He couldn't believe his self-control had slipped so easily! All it had taken was a close up view of his brother sleeping… The image came back to him, and Ayame stared at it from behind his closed eyelids. Yuki looked so peaceful when he slept…. No! He couldn't think that way, not anymore. Now that Yuki knew about the kind of love Ayame had for him, who knew what he would do? Ayame was torn; he didn't know whether he should claim that he had done it in his sleep, or whether he should confess his feelings to his brother. Or maybe he should just leave, and avoid facing his brother at all. Ayame opened his eyes. Of course! Why had he not thought of it before? He could ask Hatori for help! Hatori always knew what to do! He jumped up and strode towards the front door.

"Where are you going this early?" Kyo asked, staring at him.

"I am going on a very important outing, my dear Kyon-kichi," Ayame replied, "I trust that you can look after my darling Yuki and my dearest Gure-san in my absence!" Kyo glared at him.

"I'm not some nursemaid, they can look after themselves!" he spat, "And don't call me Kyon-kichi!" Ayame laughed and skipped out the front door. As soon as he got outside, he started walking to Hatori's house. Hatori would definitely know what to do; Hatori was the smartest person he knew. After a little while of walking, Ayame arrived at Hatori's door.

"Tori-san~!" he called, knocking loudly on the door. A disgruntled Hatori looked out the upstairs window.

"Aya-san, what are you doing here this early?" he yelled down, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Uhhh, no?" Ayame replied truthfully. Hatori groaned.

"It's half past five," he said, glaring at Ayame, "What do you want?" Ayame looked up at his friend with pleading eyes.

"I need help Tori-san!" he cried, "I _really_ need help!" Hatori sighed and invited him inside. Ayame jumped into the house and flew up the stairs. He found Hatori in the entrance to his room and leaped into his arms. "Tori-san, I messed up! I messed up bad!" he sobbed. Hatori grumbled and carried Ayame to the sofa. He carefully put him down in an upright position and sat next to him.

"What did you do, Aya?" he asked gently. Ayame began to recount his misadventure at Shigure's house.

"Well, at first I was doing really well! I gave my Yuki lots of space, and I let him do his homework without any distractions," he explained sadly, "But then I decided to sleep in his bed, and I swear I didn't mean to, but I kind of kissed him and then he woke up and now I don't know what to do!" Hatori stared at him.

"You did WHAT?" he sighed heavily and put his head in his hands, "Aya-san, what were you _thinking_?" Ayame looked down.

"I was tired, and he was right there, and he was asleep, and I just couldn't help myself," Ayame sighed, "Now I think he's afraid of me…." Hatori groaned. Ayame looked at him pleadingly, "You have to help me out, Tori-san! I didn't know what else to do!"

"Well, you're going to have to tell him how you feel, Aya-san," Hatori said, "Otherwise who knows what kind of conclusions he could come to. If you go back to Gure-san's house quickly, he won't even need to know you left." Ayame looked at him doubtfully.

"But what if he rejects me, Tori-san?" he whimpered, "What'll I do then?"

"That's for you to decide Aya-san," Hatori replied. Ayame sighed.

"Ok, Tori-san, I'll try my best."

Ayame slipped into Shigure's house and peeked into the kitchen. His heart jumped when he saw Yuki sitting at the table. He looked like he was still half asleep, his hair was all messy and he was still in his pajamas. Ayame cautiously walked up to him. Yuki didn't appear to notice, so Ayame chanced a greeting.

"Good morning, Yuki," he said, hiding his nervousness, "How are you feeling today?" Yuki's response was almost instant. He jumped and his eyes flew open, staring at his older brother.

"Y-you!" he exclaimed, "What do you want?" Ayame's heart fell slightly, but he didn't let it show.

"Yuki," he began, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you..." Yuki didn't let him finish, instead he stood up and backed away. "Yuki, wait!" Ayame said worriedly, "Please don't go!" Yuki chose to ignore him, he turned and dashed out of the kitchen. Ayame sighed. Well, he thought, I guess I'll have to follow him. He scampered up the stairs, hoping he was doing the right thing. When he reached the second floor, he was just in time to see Yuki disappear onto the roof. Ayame went down the hall and started up the stairs, but he stopped when he heard voices coming from the roof.

"It'll be fine, we can get Hatori to send him home," Was that Kyo speaking? Why wasn't he angry at Yuki? Ever since Tohru had moved out, they had been a lot friendlier towards each other, but this? What was going on?

"But he's my brother! I can't just send him away," That was definitely Yuki.

"But if you're that uncomfortable around him, then it would be better to kick him out!" Kyo said, sounding annoyed, "You're not going to get anything out of being polite, you stupid rat!" Ayame heard a sigh, presumably from Yuki.

"You don't get it Kyo, you just don't understand," he said sadly, "He's my _brother_." Ayame heard someone shifting and realized he was about to be caught eavesdropping. He hurried into the nearest room, the bathroom, and closed the door as Yuki walked past. He heard his younger brother's footsteps as he went down the stairs. Ayame thought about what he had heard. Why was Kyo being so nice to his brother? Was Kyo going out with Yuki? Ayame could understand Yuki not wanting to tell him about his relationships, but was it possible? They _had_ been acting a lot friendlier to each other recently…

Ayame knew he'd never be able to find out the exact nature of their relationship unless he came right out and asked. But who should he ask? Kyo had never really liked him, but now Yuki seemed to be afraid of him… Ayame sighed; if only Hatori were here. But Ayame knew all too well that he couldn't depend on Hatori for everything. He decided that a grumpy Kyo was more likely to tell him than a petrified Yuki, so he opened the bathroom door and slipped up the stairs to the roof.

He saw Kyo lying down, face up. He looked like he was absorbing the sunlight, his eyes were closed, and his arms were behind his head. Ayame knew that he would have to act serious; one joke at the wrong time could cause the kid to erupt with rage.

"Kyo?" he said tentatively, not wanting to startle him. Kyo opened one eye and gazed warily at Ayame. He made a non-committal grunt, and Ayame took that as a sign to keep going. He thought for a moment how he would phrase his question, then decided that the boy would probably understand best if just came right out and said it. "Are you going out with Yuki?" he asked, trying his best to sound polite. His burning jealousy was making it difficult, but he reminded himself that he didn't know for sure that Kyo was dating his brother, so he managed to stay calm. Kyo's eyes widened with shock, then his entire face turned a bright pink.

"What would make you say that?" he managed to get out. Ayame's eyes widened in shock.

"I knew it! You are!" Ayame's eyes narrowed, but he decided that Hatori would probably say that he should stay calm. With a visible effort, he relaxed himself. "And _why_ was I not informed of this?" he asked in a falsely polite voice. Kyo's blush deepened and he muttered angrily under his voice. "What was that?" Ayame asked; his patience slipping.

"Because we aren't!" Kyo yelled, "I just-" he stopped, then continued in a lower voice, "I just have a crush on him…" he turned a brighter shade of red. Ayame blinked. Well. He hadn't been expecting that one.

"Does he know?" he asked curiously. Kyo stared at him as if he wanted to sink into the floor from embarrassment.

"No," he said shortly, "And why did you need to know anyways? It's none of your damn business!" Ayame refused to let his blush have any place on his face.

"I have my reasons, my dear Kyon-kichi!" he proclaimed, the relief evident in his voice. Kyo glared.

"You _would_ be the protective older brother," he muttered. He crept downstairs, his pride wounded. Ayame sighed heavily, this time from relief. His Yuki wasn't taken! He still had a chance! He went down the stairs, his mind made up. He would definitely tell Yuki how he felt about him, no matter what! He poked his head into his younger brother's room.

"Yuki?" he said, "Are you in there?" He heard a startled gasp, then a muffled "Go away". Ayame saw a large shape under the blankets in the bed. He smiled to himself; sometimes his brother was just too cute. He walked across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. He saw the figure tense, and he said gently, "Yuki, please come out where I can see you."

For a minute, it seemed as though Yuki hadn't noticed, but sure enough, he pushed back the blankets and sat up. Ayame felt his heart skip a beat as Yuki looked him right in the eye.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked cautiously.

Ayame hesitated, then said, "Yuki, there's something I have to tell you…" Yuki was still looking him in the eye, his expression guarded. "I…" Ayame said, "I love… you." Yuki blinked, looking nervous. Ayame sighed, he knew it, he had known Yuki wouldn't take it very well. He closed his eyes and hung his head, tears starting to form. "I'm sorry, Yuki," he said, "I've failed you as an older brother…" he trailed off, not knowing what to do. He sat there for what seemed like a long time, but was probably no more than a minute. Suddenly, he felt lips against his own.

His eyes flew open, and he saw to his amazement and joy that Yuki was kissing him! He moaned and wrapped both his arms around Yuki's back, moving his mouth against his little brother's. He felt Yuki cautiously bring his arms behind him, as he attempted to keep up with what was going on. Ayame pushed Yuki onto his back, and slid his tongue along Yuki's lower lip. Yuki moaned softly, and Ayame took it as an opportunity to slip his tongue into his younger brother's mouth. Yuki moaned slightly louder this time, and he tightened his grip on his brother's back. Ayame swirled his tongue around his brothers, feeling, tasting. Their breath was starting to come faster, and Yuki broke the kiss. Both brothers lay there, panting.

"Yuki, I-" Ayame began, but he was cut off by a soft kiss.

"Ayame," Yuki said quietly, "I… I think I love you too…" Ayame gazed at Yuki in sheer happiness, before hugging him joyfully and pressing kisses all over his brother's face.

"Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki!" he cried happily, "I love you so much!" Yuki smiled tiredly. Ayame stopped and sat up, pulling his brother up and snuggling into his shoulder. "But Yuki, why didn't you tell me earlier? I was so afraid that I scared you away…"

"Because I _was_ scared," Yuki said quietly, "I was afraid that that night had just been a dream." Ayame tightened his hold on his brother; he really could be too cute sometimes!

"What will we tell the others?" Yuki asked, "What will they think of us being together?"

"Well," said Ayame, "Gure-san and Tori-san already know about me, and I'm sure the others will accept it." Yuki sighed and leaned against his brother.

"I hope you're right, Ayame."

"Yuki?" Ayame whispered.

"Yes, Ayame?" Yuki whispered back.

"Can I tell Gure-san, right now?" Ayame asked excitedly.

Yuki laughed quietly, "Yes, Ayame, yes you can."

"Hurray~!" Ayame cried. He pressed a quick kiss to Yuki's lips, then scampered out the door. "Gure-saaaan!" he yelled, "Gure-san, you'll never guess what happened!" Ayame reached Shigure's room and flung open the door. Shigure blearily opened one eye and gazed balefully at him.

"Aya-san, it's eight o' clock," he slurred, "Go back to sleep…" Ayame would have none of that kind of attitude. He leaped across the room, landing on the only bit of floor space available.

"Gure-san," he said, "This fine morning, the hopeful sparks of two lovers have collided, to form a flame of great passion and beauty!" he looked at Shigure excitedly, waiting for an equally excited response. Shigure stared at him, trying to figure out what he had said.

"Whaa?" he managed. Ayame sighed dramatically.

"Yuki! My dearest Yuki came to me with tears in his eyes, begging for me to accept his undying love and passion for me!" he explained. Shigure still looked confused.

"Aya-san, go back to sleep," he mumbled. Ayame laughed and flew out the door. He saw Yuki waiting outside. His younger brother smiled at him.

"You didn't honestly expect him to do anything this early, did you?" he asked teasingly. Ayame sniffed.

"I had hoped that the strength of my love for you would raise even Gure-san from the depths of dreamland…." Yuki laughed.

"Come on, Ayame," he said, taking his brother's hand, "You haven't eaten yet, have you?" Ayame's heart fluttered at the contact, and he followed Yuki into the kitchen. As they walked through the door, they saw a very flustered looking Kyo sitting on the kitchen table. He looked up, and the two brothers could see the determination in his eyes. He slid off the table and marched up to Yuki, grabbed him by the collar, and pinned him against the wall. Ayame watched with interest, not wanting to interfere.

"You!" Kyo yelled, "You stupid rat!" Yuki looked confused. Kyo shouted, "I… I love you!" He gazed fiercely at his feet, blushing furiously. Yuki put a gentle hand on Kyo's shoulder, and Kyo looked up.

"I'm sorry Kyo," he said quietly, "I… I love Ayame…" Kyo stared at him in disbelief.

"What the hell?" he yelled, "What do you mean, you love Ayame?" Ayame decided that this was his time to shine. He swept over to the quarrelling boys and, in one smooth movement, pulled Yuki away from Kyo and held him with one arm around his back.

"He means," Ayame said seductively, "He loves me." Ayame used his free hand to tilt Yuki's head up and give him a long, loving kiss. Kyo watched with horror. Ayame let the kiss stretch out longer than necessary, until he finally broke it. "No hard feelings, right, Kyon-kichi?" Kyo gave Yuki one last look, this one of betrayal, then turned and ran up the stairs, presumably to the roof. Yuki looked guiltily at his older brother.

"Ayame, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" he asked.

Ayame stroked Yuki's cheek and replied, "He had to know somehow, my dear Yuki, so I decided to step in and show him," he smiled slightly, "He's always had to see things himself to believe them." Yuki nuzzled into his brother's neck.

"I guess you're right," he mumbled. He hesitated and then looked up at his older brother. "Ayame, I'm still kind of tired, can we go back to sleep?" he asked. Ayame smiled.

"Of course we can, my sweetest Yuki," he replied. They went up the stairs and into Yuki's room. Ayame laid down first, and Yuki snuggled into his arms. As he watched his younger brother drift off to sleep, Ayame gave him a soft kiss on the head. Everything was how it should be.


End file.
